A Search of Golden Eyes
by Ramothra
Summary: Edward has just been changed into a vampire, and he is craving that human blood! But what happens when a true werewolf finds him on a killing spree? Can Shanitra help him find golden eyes and an all-natural diet, or do they try to destroy eachother?
1. It begins

**Hiya! This is my first story for Twilight so wish me luck. **

**This is about Edward **_**before **_** he came back and joined Carlisle. This is also his first run-in with a true werewolf. It'll switch between their two POVs throughout the story so it won't just be his. This is also how I think he first came into the realization that eating humans was wrong.**

**Disclaimer: Oh yeah. I am Stephanie Meyer and instead of finishing Midnight Sun I'm sitting here changing my own story on a place where only users can read it. **

**For those of you who don't speak sarcasm I have a translation.**

**Translation of Disclaimer: I wish I was the person who thought up Twilight first, but sadly, I'm just a crazed fan with a laptop ******

**Edward's POV**

I was face to face with another dog. I glared at its golden eyes through the bush it was "hiding" behind. I rolled my eyes. All the mongrels were the same. They underestimate me and I end up killing them because of it.

They are all what they believe to be justice and to be right. They are firm in their belief WE are the wrong ones. Pah. Right. Yet I saw one get to angry and maul a human. The human didn't survive. Stupid little mutts.

The dog contacting his friends saying he found the vampire and it hadn't detected him yet. _Riiiiiiiiiiight_. I smiled. Sometimes these little mongrels were amusing.

_Is it the same one that took Mia? _ I knew I was hearing the entire pack's voices now. This one sounded large and in charge. I guessed it was the alpha.

_No, sorry Zach. I know she was important to you but you should learn to let go_. Beta. Most certainly the beta.

_It is harder than that! _Zach mentally shouted. _I loved her._ I scoffed. Love was useless and normally only seemed powerful enough to drive humans mad. I had thought other species would have been able to rise about its power. Clearly only the blood-drinkers could be strong enough.

_Shh! It's looking straight at me!_ I had gotten so caught up in their thoughts that I hadn't noticed myself turn and look at him. He ran, shouting to his pack that he needs backup. I rolled my eyes and raced away.

_Stupid wolves_ I thought to myself at least a dozen times. I finally didn't feel like running anymore. I could've kept going until I reached Canada (and I'm here in South America so that's saying something) but I didn't see a point. I have only been a vampire a few years. The image of my dying mother, (a fuzzy human memory but still painful), crossed my mind so often I could almost see it straight. This blood lust is amazingly powerful. I crave human blood. I didn't realize it for about a year that my eyes had turned blood red.

Nightfall finally came when I pulled myself from my own solitary thoughts of death and pain. Now I was all hyped up and ready to get going! Right. I wish. But now I'm hungry so I'll have to find blood. Wow. I really must be losing it. I think I'm starting to talk to myself inside my head. "Weird." Oh crap. The insanity really has begun.

I soon saw civilization. I ducked into the trees and walked, at a human pace, into the little farming village. I knew I would be able to find food here.

Ah. A little girl tending to the sheep. This should be easy. I crouched, hesitating for one moment too many. Something flew from the bushes and pushed me to the ground. The stank hit me right away. The damn mongrel that gets in between me and my food! I turned to look at it. This wolf was HUGE! Even as the werewolves go. It had golden eyes and a reddish-grey fur coat. Its thoughts were silent. Silent? That couldn't be. I listened closer, but still nothing. It jumped at me and it _knocked me to the ground!_

"Bloodsucker!" It shouted. Why was it talking?! Werewolves don't talk! Unless….. Oh no. Oh no!

**That's it for right now. I hope you guys liked it! Now remember, reviews (especially good ones) help me type faster to get the next part up! And sorry it was short, but it's the beginning. Bginnings always start shorter with me!**

**~Ramothra**


	2. close call

**Hey guys! I'm on the road ALL day tomarrow! So lucky you guys because I get to bring meh laptop! But bad for me because I have to spend my best friend's birthday in the car! So Alexis, if you're reading this, Happy Birthday!**

**Disclaimer: If I could have ten wishes, wish #7 would be to own twilight.**

**Edward's POV**

A werewolf, only, more like a super werewolf, stood before me. And it REEKED! I thought the normal sized werewolves smelled like shit. I gagged. The other werewolves should come here and bow before this one and praise it as their king by the looks of it. It glared at me and when it saw my red eyes it bared its teeth. The very way it stood seemed to threaten me.

"Alright, bloodsucker." It growled, "You've had your last human. Stop now and maybe you'll live." It spat at me. Then it smiled, showing off its huge, white teeth. "Now step away from the nice little human girl before I tear you apart into tiny bits and burn them." It said in a so-not-kindly voice. Then it smiled even wider. I had forgotten about the girl, actually. She hadn't seen us because of the trees and bushes.

I was more curious than hungry right now, so I backed I straightened so I stood upright. Now I met this monstrous wolf eye-to-eye, barely. It STILL stood taller than me. And yet still nothing from its thoughts. It felt like a mental wall blocking me from seeing the other side. "What are you?" I wondered aloud.

**Shanitra's POV**

"I'm a werewolf, dumbass." I told the Leech. His eyes searched me like he was looking for something but couldn't find it. This one had a power, I could feel him trying to use it on me. _Fat chance_. I smirked inwardly. His forehead grew more wrinkly as he scrunched up his forehead. "Well duh. But, what kind of werewolf are you?" I rolled my eyes.

Wow this bloodsucker needed to get out more. "What _kind_ am I? I am a werewolf! I protect humans from you monsters!" He flinched. I'd struck a nerve. "What? You still need to come to terms with what you are? Oh, you're a new one, aren't you? You are on your first bloodlust rampage and this is the first werewolf to try and stop you and now you're scared out of your wits because something more powerful than you has come along." I was just randomly saying this. I was trying to make him angry so he'd attack me, then it would be easier for me to just kill him. I didn't like killing, but this made it somewhat easier.

"You know nothing about me!" He told me, he was getting angry. I could see it. The girl was looking around now. He hadn't even looked at her, and that was good. I might be able to save her. I shrugged. "Maybe not, but I know all about your kind." Not. "I know you newer vampires love human blood way too much."

I was getting to him, he was getting frustrated, very frustrated. He was struggling to stay calm, I think. His face is hard to read. If I was human I would have said he was cute. With his bronze hair and perfectly shaped face, but I wasn't human right now. And I haven't been for a long while. I realized then he was looking at me, like he was expecting me to answer a question. "What was that bloodsucker? I was too distracted by your reeking smell to hear what you said." It wasn't true, of course. His smell wasn't quite so bad when you can smell so well the forest leaks in and drains most of the crap away. Most of it.

**Edward's POV (again)**

This wolf… thing was really starting to irritate me now. I struggled to appear calm. "I said, I have come across many werewolves before and that you're…… bigger. And you speak." She narrowed her eyes. "We are true wolves, those weaklings are shifters. They are mainly human, eat as human, heal as human, sleep as human, live as human. We are mostly wolf. We eat meat, we sleep as wolves, and we spend a lot more of our time doing useful things like killing you leeches than guarding borders of a single town."

I was confused. Shifters? There were two different species?! And how many of these "True Wolves" were there? Not many I hope. "There are few of us left. Apparently we posed such a huge threat to you guys you banned together and started hunting us down one by one." This made sense… sort of. My brow creased. But now what would she do? Would she try to kill me? Better not. "Now leech, what are you? Have you chosen a path of red eyes?" She tensed. This was the question that seemed to determine my fate. I didn't know what the hell it meant though.

"What are you talking about?" I nearly shouted at her.

_What's coming from the forest? Better get daddy._ The little girl stood up and ran off. The wolf and I both turned and padded back into the forest. She seemed to try to herd me along. In a couple second we were miles from the village, and from any human.

**Alright. Hope ya liked it! It's WAY past my bedtime so I had better scram. Sorry I didn't have time to write more!**

**Preview from next chapter:**

"_Yeah, I'm a big bad wolfy and don't I know it."_

**~Ramothra**


	3. Fights

**Sorry about all the dialogue and no action in that last one, but I have to get everything explained, don't I? **

**Disclaimer: To own twilight to be to own millions of crazed fans. I'm not THAT powerful…. Yet. *insert evil laugh here***

**Shanitra's POV**

Stupid bloodsucker. How many times have I already explained this to him? And here he was asking me to tell him what I am. It's been a while, and I still haven't made him angry enough to attack. I'm almost ready to give up and just walk away. But of course I'll follow him….. and when he is just about to kill another soul…..

"Alright." I barked at him as I turned toward the trees. "I'm out. See ya 'round, leech." I tore into the bushes. I could image the confused and frustrated look on his face since I had made my departure in the middle of a sentence. Oh well.

When I was sure I had gotten far enough away I turned back. I easily followed my way back. He had gotten up and was heading back to the village. Of course. Stupid bloodsucker's hunting already. But My nose was built for tracking so this should be easy. I followed the trail he so blatantly made.

It took me seconds to get there. It went into town. Crap. I couldn't follow. A huge wolf is bound to arouse suspicion. I growled. I should have seen this coming. But I have been doing this for centuries. This isn't the first time a vampire has tried this trick on me. I raced to the other side of the village and howled, so loud and mighty it brought out nearly every villager. In the time given to me by the diversion, I raced around the now-empty streets. I found him. He was stalking some boy. Does this creep get some sort of sick kick out of hunting children or is it just a coincidence? I leaped up and with one mighty paw I pushed his head down and his body out of the crouch.

**Edward's POV**

Just as I was about to made my move upon the little human the dog leaps on me and tosses me to the ground. I had been so focused on the kill I hadn't been listening for her. I guess the howl should've made me suspicious. Stupid mutt. I leaped to my feet and entered my crouch, this time I angled myself at the dog. This is the second time she has interrupted me in my hunt. She will have to die for that.

I leaped. She hadn't been expecting me to attack. _Yeah? Well you don't know me so well, dog._ I punched her in the mouth. She didn't seem to be hurt, but the slight whine she let out kinda showed me she wasn't as strong as she seemed to be. But she punched me right back and turns out, she may not be as strong as she seems t be, but she _is_ strong. I staggered back. Then she leaped out at me, paws extended and teeth flaring. I leaped out of her path and she missed me by exactly a quarter-inch. But she reacted instantly and a back paw hit my stomach.

Then I realized we were an equal match. I reached up and grabbed her ear. I pulled my mouth to it, venom literally dripping from my fangs. I bit into her. I had absolutely no idea what this would do, but I've never been so desperate. She howled in pain. I let go and she shoved me into a building. The crash was huge. Then I heard thoughts all around me.

_Is he alright?_

_What happened to him?_

_Why isn't there even a scratch on him?!_

I knew that if I was going to seem normal I would have to be in great pain. I grabbed my shoulder and moaned. The crowd kept shouting suggestions of what to do to eachother. I then pretended to go unconscious. I go stay still very easily.

**Shanitra's POV**

Bhag! I can't believe I let that bloodsucker get away! I'll kill you yet vampire!

I lay with my ear pressed to a puddle in the forest. Vampire venom hurts us more than physical attacks, but it isn't as deadly to us as it is humans. The monster knew exactly how to hurt me the most. He played me in that fight, he let me attack him, He let me find him, he pretended to be losing then he knew exactly how to hurt me the most!

After trying to examine my wound, which was very hard to do because it's on my ear, and last time I checked, I had excellent eyesight, but not so good as to see the other side of my head. I realized the venom hadn't gotten into my bloodstream. That was very good. It means the venom couldn't carry through my body. It would have taken me much longer to heal. I moaned and rolled from my side onto my belly. I rested my head on my paws and began to wonder. If I couldn't just attack it and kill it, maybe I had to trap it.

I then had my plan. The damned monster won't see it coming. I got to my paws and smiled inwardly. A little voice inside of me kept saying, _oh yeah. I'm a big bad wolfy, and don't I know it!_ The monster will pay for the lives he has taken and he will suffer. If I was going to use a trap to kill the beast, I'll need to have everything in place, in a place I'm sure he'll go. And maybe, just maybe, I'll have to be *gulp* human to do it. I growled to myself.

**Alright. This is from just a portion of my huge car trip, I just thought you might want it NOW instead of tonight. And guys, I know it's hard but try to remember, Shanitra is still a teenager even if she's centuries old. ;)**

**Preview from next chapter: **_I stared into the wolf's golden eyes and knew the end of my existence was near._

**~Ramothra**


	4. Odd choices

**Alright. I'm sorry my chapters tend to be a little short but I plan to have a lot of 'em! Would you want me to make them longer but have you wait more?**

**Disclaimer: I was prepared to buy Twilight from stephenie, but when my piggy bank broke I realized I spent all my money on the laptop. Good news, I have a shiny new laptop to type stories to you on!**

**I have an official editor now. Madissen. Maddi for short. She was angry I mentioned Alexis and not her in my stories so I gave her the job.**

**Edward's POV**

After countless hours of waiting for the crowd to decide what to do I "woke up" and pretended to be in pain. But I walked off. The crowd was marveling. I walked off. I knew no food would be available here, not without killing more than one human. But what did it matter? What did the humans matter to me? They were all so fragile, so easily destroyed. I wasn't human. I knew I wasn't. I was a vampire. I needed blood. I have been turned into a monster and humans pay for it.

I ran. I ran at nearly full speed. This time I crossed into the barren wilderness. Not where I wanted to be. Nightfall came, but it means little to me. I can't fall asleep and find rest, even if just for a few hours. I will always be awake, alert and stuck with my thoughts, and everyone else's. I will live forever with this burning! This burning is torture! I need blood!

I don't know what I was doing. I smelled a living soul, a human. I went after it. When I found its camp, I realized there were a lot of humans. They were drunken, all of them. They were wobbling and they couldn't form a coherent thought. Assholes. They squander their living and get drunk and lose all their senses, but then I didn't know what they were doing here, and I didn't care. All I knew is that they held the water that could put out this fire in my throat. I jumped one.

I had no idea what I was doing. It was dead the instant it hit the ground. I pulled it away before anyone could see. No one did. Or they were too drunk to know what was happening. I pulled him into the trees and soon his blood was all drained away. I staggered back. I left the body and ran back into the wilderness.

What have become? What kind of monster am I? I've killed people, people who had hopes, dreams; how will I live with that? How will I live with this constant thirst?! I sank to the ground, my hands held up my head as I gave into the misery that had been building inside me.

**Shanitra's POV**

I hadn't been there in time to save the man. I had failed. I moaned. I didn't succeed in trapping the damned leech in time to save another. Now where is he? Where is the bloody vampire? I sniffed the ground. He most certainly went this way. I raced along the trail he had made. Extremely thirsty vampires weren't careful to hide their tracks. I found him easily. Slumped on the ground. I knew he was awake, the monsters couldn't sleep.

But then a calm feeling erupted in me. Oh crap! True wolves has a limited time span for how long they can be in wolf form. I hadn't shifted in over ten years, so I guess I'm overdue. I had this strange sense of peace whenever I shift. The shifters got angry and swarmed with emotion, but we grow calm and peaceful when changing. I fell to the ground. Shifting from four paws to two feet isn't as easy as it sounds. I yawned. I was too tired to move, so right there on the ground I did something I thought I would never see myself do, but I was still drowned in those calm emotions , so I could feel no fear, no alertness, no danger.

I curled up into a tight ball next to my worst enemy and fell asleep.

The next morning I leaped to me… _feet? _I fell on my face. Wow that was going to take some getting used to. Then the scent hit me. _Bloodsucker_, I leaped away. He was lying on his back, his eyes closed. One of his arms was draped over his face He wasn't breathing, wasn't moving at all. I looked a him for a moment, and I realized he _was_ cute, beautiful even. I tried to shake the feelings away. No. He was a monster. A bloodsucker. If he wasn't lost in some sort of self-induced trance I would be dead.

The forest around us was quiet. No birds chirping. THEY knew how dangerous this monster was. Apparently I didn't, because human and wolf thoughts were arguing in my head.

_He looks so peaceful, I wonder if there's something wrong with him…_

_**He looks that way because he's trying to trick you. He's a bloodsucker!**_

_He was human, once ya know. A human just like the others._

_**But he isn't now! He is a monster who has killed before. Look at his red eyes!**_

While this pointless argument kept going on in my head, I just kinda stared. I needed to find out what to do before he awakes.

**Edward's POV**

I kept reliving my human memories. It was hard, but I missed my other life. My other existence. I was a completely different person now, then I was then. Now I was something that killed for pleasure, I don't want to live like that.

_I remember sitting, suffering, wheezing on a hospital bed. It is the last human memory I have. I remember a doctor, telling me my mother was dead, and that she wanted only for me to live. I remember the doctor leaning in and biting , taking my blood. I remember… I didn't want to remember._

I stopped there. I didn't want to think about that. The burning… and what lay ahead of me after that.

So with a sigh I put my arm at my side and opened my eyes. In a slow, human movement. I was in no hurry. But then I saw a pair of golden eyes glaring back down at me. I stared into the wolf's golden eyes, and I knew the end of my existence was near.

**Shanitra's POV**

Wolf won. It was time for the bloodsucker to die.

**Hope you guys liked it! I want at least 8 reviews before I put up the next chapter. I would prefer then from different people, but if you guys have something to say, let me hear it!**

**Ramothra**


End file.
